Lacrymosa
by IshidaH
Summary: He was aware of the life he had created with Tifa but had forgotten that he needed her to breathe himself. Cloud-centred but implied Tifa x Cloud. One-Shot! Please leave a review.


**Lacrymosa**

**Summary:** He was aware of the life he had created with Tifa but had forgotten that he needed her to breathe himself.

**Genre: **Tragedy

**Rating: **K+

**Cloud-centred but implied Tifa x Cloud**

* * *

_A/N: The time period is post ACC, DoC. Here I have assumed that Marlene has started living with Barret for the simplicity of the plot. I have tried to justify the actions taken as much as I can and if I have failed anywhere it is simply because I got tired of all the aspects I read on conscious and sub-conscious dependence for couples. I also tried to justify the little actions and details and I hope that I have succeeded. _

_Obviously, I am still struggling with details and emotions as I experienced while writing this so I hope that if any part of this does not make sense, you can pinpoint it and I can work on that aspect. Since my sister refused to help me with proof-reading it due to the nature of the story and the fact that we are both in slightly different time zones at the moment to synchronise for this project, it might have grammatical errors too. _

_I had no intentions of writing a tragedy since I prefer light romance however, I was tempted to write this after listening to the song Lacrimosa by Kalafina and Lacrymosa by Evanescence while reading a review on emotional dependencies and thought about playing with this idea. I have absolutely NO idea why I am rambling about this for you guys, **please** **Review!** I'd appreciate some sort of constructive feedback and now without further ado, **Lacrymosa**. _

Disclaimer: The characters are © Square Enix. I just played with some ideas.

* * *

Cloud couldn't wait to go home that day. He had been out on deliveries for the past three days and missed Tifa and Denzel; the strange thing about that being it showed on his face how _eager_ he was to meet his family. It wasn't visible obviously like a goofy grin or a skip in his gait, it was visible from his eyes which were shining brightly, as if they were alive of the emotions going through their host. If anybody who knew Cloud Strife had seen him getting excited like this with the prospect of meeting the residents at the Seventh Heaven Bar, they wouldn't have believed their eyes because it was Cloud Strife they were talking about, the lone wolf, the Ex-SOLDIER, the blue eyed blonde who showed no emotions regarding himself and others for that matter. However, all that was a thing of the past. His eyes spoke volumes about his emotions and he didn't bother masking them anymore. Not since Cloud had had his closure with Tifa, one which had changed life for both of them. A change for the positive.

Every night after that, he looked forward to spending time with her in the dark of the night when they could both pay attention to each other without worrying about Denzel. He found certain unexplainable contentment when she would have midnight snacks with him or hand him his clothes if he were in the shower or just question him about his day until she had extracted all of the information she possibly could while he planned routes. Then of course, he always looked forward to sliding in their bed just watching her sleep in his arms, breathing peacefully, her pale skin shining in the moonlight. He knew then that he was not a burden for her but rather somebody she liked having around. No, wait. She loved having him around as she usually showed it by her little gestures- wearing his favourite colour, letting her hair loose around him, cooking his favourite dishes, using the gifts he had given her from his various trips. For someone who had lived a long time denying himself life and the pleasures that it brought, Cloud was certainly making up for all the lost time. He reveled in the feeling of contentment that touched his heart when he was at home with Tifa and Denzel.

It was clear to anybody that Cloud loved Tifa with all his heart and was starting to act on it, finally living life as it was meant to be, how he had dreamed it would be for him when he had decided to leave it for Midgar all those years ago. This job that he had taken might have cost him a week's worth of time spent with his lady but it payed him enough to propose to Tifa in style, cover the cost of a wedding, plan for a honeymoon excursion with her for an extended period of time AND call Denzel after that to travel with them too. All in all, it was an excellent deal for him and the main reason why he was so excited from the inside under that calm exterior.

As he reached the corner of his home, he couldn't but help a slight smile to appear on his lips. He wanted to hold Tifa in his embrace; couldn't wait to give her the surprise he had been planning for the past month; that Mythril- infused wedding band he had ordered from before, paid for today and which he had on his person at the moment. However it seemed that his smile was a bit premature as when he neared the bar, he found it in utter darkness. Surprised, his smile disappeared as he tried to suppress a frown. He knew that Tifa hated darkness enclosed homes and always kept a light on in the bar, especially in winters as they signified the presence of living beings in that household. People alive and breathing despite the cold weathers and implied lack of activity.

Making his way towards the front door, he stopped short suddenly, noticing scratch marks at the door's handle, the tell-tale sign of a forced entry. Panicking, he pushed open the door and entered the bar which was pitch black, not even the streetlights casting any shade of light on the interior. He only had to wait for a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and then using his heightened vision, he made his way forward, switching on the lights to the bar. Observing that the cash counter was closed and briefly registering that it was not a robbery case.

The ground floor was empty, as empty as his heart felt at the moment. Fear took over the initial panic, not for himself but for the safety of Tifa and Denzel and it was enclosing his heart as he made his way upstairs shouting the names of both Tifa and Denzel. Stepping on to the first landing, he made his way towards Marlene's old room, the one she had occupied before leaving with Barret for Kalm a few weeks ago. Finding nothing there, he checked both his and Tifa's room. Both of them weren't there, no sign of something living occupying the house except for a towel lying on the top of a drawer, neatly folded. Closing the door, he made his way to Denzel's room which turned out to be empty but with it's fan switched on. Without bothering to close the door, he ran to the only room left upstairs, his office.

Smashing the door of the office open, Cloud shouted for Tifa and Denzel again, panic visible in his voice. He switched on the lights and felt as if he'd been thrown off the Highwind without a parachute. Lying there, in a pool of their own congealed, coagulated blood were his family. Denzel slumped over the map of Gaia Cloud had in the office as if he fell asleep while studying, a bullet fired right through his temple at point black range with Tifa covering him, two slashes visible on her left kidney and bullet punctures through her back as if an entire magazine had been unloaded in her. Seeing Tifa like this rendered him senseless and he moved towards her in two large strides, trying to wake her up, in a state of denial to what he was witnessing.

"Tifa," he touched her, nudging her shoulder. "Tifa!" he shook her again, a little harder this time. Seeing that she was still not giving him any response, he just put his hands on her shoulder and shouted her name, trying to stop his voice from breaking. He was devoid of all common sense and emotions by now, not aware of what to do. He felt as if his heart had been mercilessly snatched out of its enclave and chucked at a nearby rampaging Vlakorados busy in chewing it while he was in mental and emotional pain.

In his pain and loss, he picked up Tifa and cradled her in his arms laying her respectfully in their bed in the next room. He then proceeded to do the same for Denzel. His insides screamed at his numbness to the situation at hand but not caring for anything, he continued in his task. Kneeling before her side of the bed, he took her hands in his and started talking, a part of his brain shouting at him that she was gone, never to return while the other part was numb, blindly giving in to his emotions.

"Tifa, I failed you yet again. After all the things that we've been through together, I thought that we'd go all the distance and leave this world together as well. Sephiroth, Bahamut, the Remnants, Deepground … we went through all this with each other. I just had to turn my head and there you stood by my shoulder radiating that quiet strength you always had, the same one which always gave _me_ the strength to end the battle," he whispered the last part, taking a deep breath, "I left because this was my chance to make us formal, final. Not just a family in name or emotions but for all intents and purposes. How was I to know that when I'd return, you wouldn't be there. I couldn't keep my promise. I don't even know how to apologise to you now knowing that you won't be able to forgive, speak to me again, laugh with me or give me comfort. That same comfort which I sought for so long and found with you, in your arms, in those eyes which looked at me with love."

Pausing for a minute and taking out the ring from a box in his pocket, Cloud placed it on Tifa's ring finger and continued, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to prevent what happened. I am sorry that I couldn't even get the chance to say goodbye to you and Denzel. I am sorry …" he said moving on the bed and lying in between Tifa and Denzel and wrapping his arm around her waist, his face in the crook of her shoulder, the first of his tear falling from his eyes onto her, showing his real emotional state at the moment before continuing, "… sorry for being a coward. I can't imagine a life without you or Denzel, can't actually live without you guys and refuse to believe that I can try to live while memories of you continue to linger in my mind."

"Forgive me for being a coward but this is the only option left for me," Cloud said as a green aura emanated from him, casting an eerie glow in the room. "If I can't have you guys around me here, I'll have my 7th Heaven with you guys in death," he finished, ending the longest monologue of his life. There was a burst of green light in the room, an unnatural screeching sound and then there was peace and quiet.

* * *

**7th Heaven Robbed**

**Not so much of a Heaven now that the famous bar fell victim to a planned robbery and target elimination. **

The popular bar 7th Heaven and its proprietors were found dead this morning when guests came and found the front door open while nobody was tending the bar. Regulars noted the Fenrir standing outside, not parked in the garage and the young couple dead in their bedroom along with their young ward. Although it was difficult to recognise the exact cause of death but it is believed that the family came under attack from an Ultima Spell and was rendered defenseless before they even knew they were in trouble. The only items which were salvaged from the remains were 2 Fenrir rings, 1 Fenrir earring and 1 Platinum Mythril infused wedding band so it is safe to say that the Strifes are now dead. We say this with the utmost respect and loss for people who selflessly gave up much of their life to protect us. A memorial is to be planned and a communal funeral to take place later in the week when other members of Avalanche have been contacted. – Associated Press of Midgar

* * *

_A/N II: Regarding Cloud's monologue- at certain times, when a person goes into shock, they stop acting logical and stray from their true nature, personality. I have assumed the same happened to Cloud because in a discussion with a psychiatrist, I learned that this happens to be the case mostly with introverts and what is Cloud if not an introvert. Once again, I'll request the coveted **Reviews**!_


End file.
